


Ich warte hier

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Implied Future Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К нынешнему Бэтмену заглядывает нынешняя Флэш.</p><p>Использованы каноны Batman #666, Batman #700 и - относительно - версии будущего следующего поколения Вестов из Флэш-комиксов.</p><p>Название - из раммштайновской "Stirb nicht vor mir"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich warte hier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://fourthwall.diary.ru/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Ffourthwall.diary.ru%2F).



В пентхаузе зажигается свет, когда Бэтмен возвращается домой. Все системы опознают хозяина, и тот садится в кресло, отдавая приказы механизмам и стягивая с головы маску-капюшон. Чёрно-белый кот по имени Альфред вспрыгивает на колени, и Бэтмен рассеянно треплет его за ушами, зная, что это просто приветствие: в плане еды и ухода у давнего компаньона проблем нет, компьютер подтверждает. То же можно сказать о другом обитателе пентхауза – но посмотреть на него Бэтмен не успевает.  
Потому что к нему забегает гостья.  
Вот прямо по стене – в окно. Это у кого другого бы не вышло, но её системы признают тоже.  
Бэтмен успевает узнать о визите за долю секунды до того, как она останавливается у его кресла, но больше ему и не надо. Он же Бэтмен.  
\- Айрис, - без удивления говорит становящейся видимой девушке, не отрываясь от мониторов.  
\- Привет, - улыбается Флэш, Айри Вест, дочь Уолли Веста и Линды Пак. – Когда-нибудь я обязательно застану тебя врасплох, честное слово!  
\- Мечтай, - буркает он. Альфред встаёт и потягивается у него на коленях, не боясь, в отличие от хозяина, встретить гостью приветственным мурлыканьем. Айрис со смехом берёт на руки кота, который позволяет себя чесать и воспитанно не запускает никуда когти.  
Она не обижается и на человека: она привыкла, что он так до конца и не научился выражать свои чувства словами.  
Тем не менее, она продолжает его учить  
\- Дэмиен, - укоряет она, - твой кот куда гостеприимней тебя самого. Что это о тебе говорит?  
Дэмиен Уэйн, сын Брюса Уэйна и Талии аль-Гул, недовольно поднимает голову… и встречает кристально-чистый взгляд зелёных глаз.  
\- Что у меня был тяжёлый день, - признаёт он. – Извини.  
Она кивает, легко принимая его слова.  
И качает головой:  
\- У меня тоже. Кто расскажет первый?  
Бэтмен смотрит в сторону.  
\- Давай ты.  
\- Хорошо, - она садится на ручку кресла и отпускает кота обратно на колени Дэмиену. И он, и она смотрят на монитор, когда Айри говорит: - Я сегодня дралась с Джэем.  
Джэй – брат-близнец Айри. Но, когда семейная сила оставила его, он выбрал не ту же сторону закона, что сестра. И с тех пор уже много что произошло.  
Дэмиен не любит и не понимает знаков поддержки – ни когда они относятся к нему, ни когда они относятся к другим. И всё-таки сейчас он накрывает руку Айри своей – потому что она научила его, что этот простой жест может значить очень много.  
\- И он?..  
\- В тюрьме, - в отличие от Дэмиена, Айри не признаёт убийств, соблюдая героические традиции семьи. К тому же – Джэй её брат. – Я знаю, что ты скажешь, - на секунду её голос становится резче. – Но я не могу. Мой Центральный – не Готэм. Мы верим в систему.  
Бэтмен поджимает губы.  
\- Пусть Джэй Вест просто никогда не попадает на мою территорию, - мрачно говорит он. – Я не понимаю твоего всепрощения.  
\- Это не всепрощение, - качает головой Айри. – Но… я не стану такой же, как он. К тому же, у него не было цели убить маму.  
\- Зато результат вышел именно такой, - выплёвывает Бэтмен. – Так что это не оправдание!  
Айри сжимает его плечо, и он замолкает.  
\- Не все из нас готовы продать душу за то, что делают, - наконец тихо говорит она. – Ни буквально, ни фигурально. Я горжусь тобой, хотя и не всегда тебя понимаю – сделай то же. И мне жаль, что ты не можешь увидеть Центральный. Он действительно отличается от Готэма.  
Авангард Армии Тьмы, которая то и дело грозит ворваться в мир, всегда наступает через Готэм. Но, пока не кончится срок договора, Бэтмен никогда не даст им пройти.  
Пока не кончится срок договора.  
Потому что кто-то продал душу совсем не в фигуральном смысле.  
Но, возможно, к тому моменту на защиту встанет кто-то новый.   
\- Мы в нашей профессии делаем неприятные выборы, Айрис, - угрюмо произносит Дэмиен. – Иначе никак.  
\- Бесконечный круг насилия тоже ни к чему хорошему не приводит, - возражает Айри. – Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь.  
\- Мы примерно сверстники, - недовольно напоминает он. – Так что жизненного опыта у меня как минимум не меньше, чем у тебя, И, хотя мы оба повзрослели быстрее срока, никаких новых выводов я уже для себя не сделаю.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - тихо хмыкает она. И спрашивает: - А что случилось у тебя?  
Он, хмурясь, откидывается на спинку кресла.  
\- Комиссар Гордон снова изволила объявить на меня охоту, - сквозь зубы отвечает он. – К счастью, полиция выполняет приказ не с полным энтузиазмом – но когда ж она поймёт, что мы на одной стороне? И я не был виноват в смерти Грейсона!  
Айри дипломатично молчит, гладя Дэмиена по плечу.  
\- И не так, как твой брат "не был виноват"! – тут же добавляет он, сам проведя параллели. – Кто просил Грейсона лезть меня защищать? Я бы сам справился!  
Она касается губами его головы, где нет волос, зато полно шрамов.  
\- Я бы тоже защитила младших, - говорит Айри. – Да и ты тоже. Успокойся. Дик вряд ли пожалел о том, что сделал, но я могу понять Барбару. Мне бы тоже захотелось обвинить хоть кого-то, если бы у меня отняли тебя. Вы оба срываете злость на тебе, и это начинает затягиваться. Я попробую с ней поговорить.  
\- Я не срываю на себе злость, - возражает он. – И это моё, а не твоё дело.  
\- Наше, - вздыхает Айри, - это наше дело.  
Мало кто понимает, почему она с Дэмиеном. Его считают ещё более мрачной фигурой, чем был его отец, и в большинстве своём все рады, что он предпочитает не покидать пределов Готэма.  
Но Айри ни за что не оставила бы его одного. Она знает, какое бремя он на себя взвалил, и какую цену за это пришлось заплатить. Они знакомы очень давно – когда-то ей доставляло удовольствие дразнить его за мрачность и высокомерие, но потом подросток заключил сделку на перекрёстке и в одночасье стал мужчиной, и вот этого мужчину она с тех пор удерживает на краю.  
Но любит она его не за это. Это была бы плохая причина, по крайней мере, с её точки зрения: любить не человека, а свой якобы подвиг.  
Айри может в его присутствии не держать свою вечную жизнерадостную маску, и, кажется, это то, что удерживает на краю её саму.  
Потому что после смерти её матери и исчезновения в Силе Скорости её отца ей нельзя не быть надеждой для её городов. И иногда это очень тяжело.  
\- Что это? – вздрагивает Айри, когда умиротворённую тишину, в которой они сидят, разбивает детский плач.  
\- А, - Дэмиен морщится. – Терри МакГиннис проснулся.  
\- Кто? – хлопает глазами она, и он молча показывает рукой – Айри стоит у детской кроватки ещё до того, как он завершает жест.  
Бэтмен следует за ней, сняв с колен кота.  
Айри с любопытством наклоняется над ребёнком, но брать его на руки не решается. Дэмиен делает это сам: а то же так и будет плакать.  
\- Кое-чья светлая идея была похитить ребёнка и накачать его Джокеровым ядом, - объясняет он. – Второй день развлекаюсь с детоксикацией. Потом, конечно, верну его родителям – а то Гордон пеной изо рта изойдёт.  
\- Я уже сказала, что с ней поговорю, - кивает Айри. – А тебе… идёт так стоять. С ребёнком на руках.  
Бэтмен фыркает:  
\- Глупостей не говори.  
\- И не собиралась, - улыбается она, заправляя за ухо рыжую прядь. – Тебе и правда идёт. – Она шагает ближе, почти касаясь его, и Альфред обвивается вокруг её ног. – Смотри-ка, он даже плакать перестал. По-моему, у тебя талант.  
\- Ты ещё скажи, что из меня хороший отец получится, - вскидывает он голову. – Бред, Айрис, бред. Просто после встречи с Джэем ты хочешь найти позитивный пример семейных отношений и видишь то, чего нет. Я никогда не возьмусь за чьё-то воспитание. Я не мой отец и не Грейсон – они были лучше, чем я. И в этом плане тоже.  
Айри ласково гладит его по щеке.  
\- Когда-нибудь я вместе с тобой посмеюсь над этими твоими словами, - обещает она.   
\- Мир не станет лучше, как тебе кажется - отрывисто сообщает он.  
\- Станет, - просто пожимает она плечами.  
Он ей не возражает, хотя всем видом показывает, что не согласен.  
Но он с ней потому, что она для него тоже – надежда, хотя он видит её и в самые плохие её моменты.  
\- Твой отец мог бы тобой гордиться, - отвечает он наконец больше на свои мысли, чем на её слова.  
\- Спасибо, - удивлённо благодарит Айри. – Только – что я такого сказала?  
Дэмиен снова фыркает.  
Она склоняет голову набок и говорит:  
\- Я его видела недавно. Ему было лет двадцать пять, и его случайно занесло из его настоящего в моё. Приятно было встретить его хотя бы так – хотя из Силы Скорости он уже и не вернётся теперь, когда мамы нет.  
\- Конечно, приятно, - с завистью кивает Дэмиен. – Я бы тоже не отказался… - и он спохватывается, сообразив, что сказал это вслух.  
Айри обнимает его и говорит:  
\- Посмотрим, как обернётся.  
Момент длится недолго: она отстраняется и смотрит на окно.  
\- Пора бежать? – хмурится Дэмиен.  
\- Увы, - подтверждает она. – Я должна свидетельствовать на суде. Но завтра я постараюсь побыть подольше. – И она уже стоит у окна.  
\- Айрис, - окликает он.  
\- М-м? – она оборачивается, уже было занеся ногу над подоконником.  
\- Я буду ждать.  
Она широко улыбается:  
\- Я знала, что тебя можно научить говорить что-то хорошее! Я приду. До завтра, Дэмиен. – И, уже переходя на ту скорость, на которой становится невидимой обычному зрению, Айри Вест договаривает: - Кстати-твой-отец-тобой-бы-тоже-гордился!  
29.04.12


End file.
